


Tunnel of Love

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chases, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, New York City, No Dialogue, Rain, Romance, Semi-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Batman chases The Joker through one ofNew York'sGotham's most iconic streets. Why is it iconic? Because it's magical: it turns anything that happens within itromantic(And Joker loves it~).Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Tunnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [NYC Tunnel of Love](https://oldnewyork.tumblr.com/post/170049721938/nycnostalgia-nyc-tunnel-of-love-op-tagged) but also a conversation I had with some other Jokers.

The Joker giggles as he rounds a corner, spatted heels almost slipping on the wet concrete.

The sound of a grappling hook echoes behind him, chasing him, hunting him. His lips split into a grin and he breathes harshly through his teeth before bellowing out a laugh and running down the street.

A very special street.

The pipes and poles arranged around him form a tunnel with one side partitioned by cardboard and plastic but the other side left bereft. As the Bat lands almost silently behind him, the Joker twirls gracefully on his toes and offers the other his hand. He even dips at the waist and mimes the tip of a hat.

Batman is not amused.

But, surprisingly, he does not abuse. Instead, he strides forward and grabs the proffered limb before using it to pull the slighter man against him. When they’re chest to chest, the Bat wraps his arms tightly about the other male and allows the Joker to wrap his own arms around his muscled torso and up his strong back to clutch his shoulders under his wings.

They stay like that, pressed together, listening to the urban rain.

They don’t move even as the earth shakes.


End file.
